


lethality

by tvkeshi (DarkStreet)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Brief description of disassociation, Cloud!Hermione, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Magic AU, Rating will probably change, Sirius and Remus need to learn how to knock, Wizarding World, Xanxus-is-Harry, he gave up magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStreet/pseuds/tvkeshi
Summary: There was a reason horcuxes were objects.Voldemort's horcrux slowly assimilated into the soul of Harry Potter causing him to be much different than expected.Years after abandoning magic, a defrosted Xanxus is accosted by a group of rebels that continue to fight a lost war.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream that had absolutely nothing to do with this; regardless, it inspired me to write this :)  
> The first two chapters will be in snapshots until the main part of the story.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

As an eleven year old, he wasn’t particularly ambitious nor had he developed enough to be considered cunning - though he did look out for self-interests – but he was loyal to a fault, or at least he would be once he found those he considered worthy.

“Better be…. GRYFFINDOR!”

He didn’t consider himself brave, he was just capable of working under pressure and doing what needed to be done.

Apparently a sentient hat and a table full of children he had never met found this most applicable.

But he would rather be with them than the group in yellow smiling indifferently.

___

“Look what I have here! Looks like Longbottom forgot something!” The blond kid was a spoiled prat. 

He sighed, no one else was doing anything and Neville would be devastated if he lost his gift.

“Give it back, Malfoy.” _Trash._

The entire situation was ridiculous, he had been 50 feet in the air and was diving head first towards the ground just to catch a toy.

He landed to the cheers of his housemates and he honestly could not find it within himself to care. That is, until he was carted away by a professor. 

Then, he feared for his life. 

He was still so young and still so naïve.

_____

His first kill was accidental, honestly. 

And probably could have been prevented if he hadn’t gone along with his friends’ ideas and suspicions.

As he sat on the stairs staring at the hands that had just dissolved a professor, he realized two things.

He wasn’t the person everyone wanted – expected – him to be and there was no reason he should have to bend himself backwards to meet their ideals.

He was 11 the first time he killed a man and he couldn’t care less.

____  
  


Why in the world would anyone send a possibly traumatized child to live with abusive relatives?

He wasn’t – traumatized that is – but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t work that angle for all it was worth.

After a day of unnecessary physical labor, he sat in the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Private Drive in Surrey, he realized.

_“Muggles are trash.”_

____

He was being harassed by a bizarre creature with large ears and even larger eyes.

It took his mail and caused him to be locked in his room. 

Then, it had the gall to block the barrier. 

Ronald may not have realized but he knew it was that _thing’s_ fault. 

Standing awkwardly outside of the barrier, they briefly entertained the idea of flying the Weasley’s car to school. But that was quickly squashed and they owled McGonagall instead and she apparated them to the train.

_____

Ever since the idiot manhandled him in the bookstore, he really wanted something terribly to happen to the new Defense professor and he would have no qualms being that terrible something.

The man was a moron and most exciting thing that had ever happened to him had to do with someone forgetting his favorite color.

But still, he spin elaborate stories that he would have no problem with as fiction. However, they were being spun as fact and that was just unacceptable.

____

When people were scared they whisper about you but never approach. He thought that sounded wonderful.

But now he was pissed, he was irate.

If people were to be scared of him he would rather it be because of something he did, like killing Quirrel the year prior - something that everyone seemed to forget.

But, no. 

He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and now everyone thought he was an evil muggle-hating foe.

It didn’t help that he could speak with snakes – God forbid he tried to help someone again. And that mess had just begun to pass when the incident occurred.

_____

Ronald’s sister and the giant snake were dead and before him stood a man that should not exist.

It was a mess of a situation.

Apparently a diary had possessed Ginerva Weasley and forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets.

 _I am Lord Voldemort_.

By all rights he should have been terrified, but he just wondered how long it took to come up with an identity that was an anagram of his name.

Dumbledore’s phoenix had swooped in with the Sorting Hat of all things which held a golden sword – he had a brief thought on how tacky it was.

He had jammed the sword through the roof of the snake’s mouth and was impaled by its fang in the process.

While lying in excruciating pain, the diary and Ginerva Weasley slipped his mind.

The pain was short lived as the phoenix flew over and cried into the wound dissolving the poison.

As he reoriented himself, the diary man laughed and walked towards him a wand in his hand.

He was 12 the first time he intentionally killed.

He reached out towards the sword and swung it as hard as he possible could. 

The man was dead, Ginerva Weasley was dead, and so was the giant snake.

_____

Her daughter was dead and she was stilled coddling him. He supposed it could be worse, she could be cursing his name.

He figured she was putting off dealing with the death until she was in private.

Ronald, however, was switching between depressed and furious. 

_“You’re Harry Potter!”_

_“That doesn’t mean I can bring back the dead.”_

He was still a child. A child who but his hopes in a person incapable of making them reality.

He was still a child who had his first taste of death.

____

_“I didn’t plan on having the conversation until you were much older. However, with circumstances being what they are I believe it needs to be moved up._

_“The diary and the young Tom Riddle that you faced were created through one of the darkest rituals and are known as Horcruxes. A soul for a soul._

_“By killing, the Dark Lord was able to split his soul into several pieces and distribute them amongst objects with significant meaning for him.”_

_“Why are you telling me this?”_

_“It is possible that the scar you bear was caused by an accidental creation of a Horcrux.”_

______

Even though words got out that he was not the one petrifying people, there were still whispers.

_“He’s Harry Potter, he should have been able to save her.”_

He wanted nothing more than to no longer be Harry Potter 

He stepped off the Hogwarts Express and it occurred to him with such clarity that he couldn’t believe he had never had the thought before.

_”Muggles are trash, and so are wizards.”_

______

The only decent thing about the amount of housework Petunia and Vernon Dursley made him so was that he was decently strong.

That night when Marge had joined the family for dinner, he decided that he had had enough of being looked down upon and he left.

He slipped upstairs and commandeered one of Dudley’s old backpacks that he then filled with what he considered necessities.

He let Hedwig out the open window and left behind his textbooks and his wand without a second thought – magic had never done anything for him anyway.

____

He had only been on the streets for two weeks when a couple of punks with bb guns killed Hedwig. 

In her honor, he braided several of her feathers into his hair after he buried her in a park.

He beat the punks who killed his familiar within an inch of their lives and several weeks later the kids on the streets knew of him.

The called him Kid Ruthless. 

He thought it was utterly lame and uncreative but people left him alone.

____

A nice woman had taken him in for the winter months but she was ill and he probably did more for her then she ever could for him.

For once, he didn’t mind.

Only days before her death, he accidentally called her Mom.

____

The woman was in bed the day she introduced him to an old friend introduced only as Timeoto. 

She had been pushing for him to meet the man with the hope that he would go with him when he returned to where ever it was he was from. 

When she died, he called him and his life began anew. 


	2. the mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his life in the mafia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where it begins
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

The mafia was something new. Of course he had heard of the Families of Italy but they were there and he was in England where his biggest problem was whether or not he would get to eat that day.

He certainly had not expected the nice old man Timoteo to be the Don of the most powerful Family in Italy. 

The man had taken him in, dressed him nicely, and set him up with tutors to teach him Italian and the years of school that he had missed.

He excepted him as his own and even gave him a name.

 _Xanxus_.

______

Flames. 

When Timoteo first explained them his first thought was of magic. 

Muggles had their own form of magic but only a select few knew how.

He thought it was funny.

Wizards thought they knew everything.

____

Wrath flames.

Timoteo had said he was a corrupted sky.

That he could still obtain a set of guardians but he would never have the harmonization factor that pure skies radiated.

The horcrux was probably the source of corruption.

He couldn’t say he minded.

He didn’t think he could handle having people around him at all times.

He had his fill of that in England.

____

Flame training did wonders in getting his accidental magic under control.

He had learned how to combine his magic with his flames.

His flames were stronger for it, possibly even stronger than Timoteo’s flames.

He had always known that he would have to do something about it at some point but he had been at a lost as to what to do.

And low-and-behold the answer just fell into his lap.

____

He was 14 when he entered Academia Colombo – the Mafia academy - half way through the school year.

For the first few months, he was quiet.

A loner.

Mostly because his spoken Italian was still shaky.

He spend the time observing his classmates though few stood out.

Those with money affiliated with the Mafia sent their children to Colombo to make allies to strengthen the Family.

____

There was a kid that had been watching him intently since his first day.

He had short messy hair – that was very nearly white – and sharp grey eyes.

He was often seen in the company of the Cavallone heir – someone he needed to watch out for even if he was a mess.

As a rule, he hated being watched as it reminded him vividly of his time in England. But the eyes watching him weren’t the eyes of a curious child, or the eyes of scared brats. They were cold, calculating as if he were constantly trying to determine if he could best him in a fight.

Then, one day, when he felt those eyes on him he turned and smirked.

____

Superbi Squalo, his name was.

The boy took to following him around the school and through him he became acquainted with the Cavallone heir and the flamboyant upperclassman Lussuria Abano who took it upon himself to adopt them both as his younger siblings.

He decided that it was nice to have people that weren’t scared of him.

People were scum, trash, but his people were alright.

___

_“One day you’ll be glad to have me at your side!”_

___

He was still fourteen the first time they fought back to back.

A group attacked them once they were off the neutral grounds of the academy. 

Their attackers had guns but they were unarmed as was academy policy.

They one, overwhelmingly. 

Afterwards, he took Squalo home with him.

___

They were fresh into their 15th year when Squalo surpassed the Sword Emperor and they made Varia theirs. 

Lussuria joined them and a follower of Tyr swore his allegiance to Xanxus.

That night they celebrated with wine and whiskey. 

A week later, Timoteo officially announced his ascension. 

It was the beginning of the decline of their relationship.

___

Unfortunately, becoming the head of an independent assassination squad was not an adequate reason for skipping school.

As he and Squalo walked the halls, he categorized three types of people.

Those who feared them.

Those who tried to suck up to them.

And those who couldn’t care less – the Cavellone brat was in this category.

___

He was being stalked.

By a kid.

Lussuria noticed him first when the kid followed them from school to headquarters. Lussuria had graduated at this point and spent his time locking down the compound and training new recruits. 

He became hyper aware of the on-goings of headquarters from what someone had for breakfast to some kid slipping past the surveillance. 

It was freaky but convenient.

Squalo was upset that he got bested by a kid.

He was just impressed.

___

The kid’s name was Belphegor. 

They called him Bel.

He slaughtered his family, had a pennant for knife fights, and frequently spoke in the third person.

He fit in well.

Lussuria thought he was adorable and Squalo thought something.

He was just glad that the kid wasn’t really a kid. 

He wasn’t even good with children when he was a child.

And he certainly didn’t have the patience for a whiney brat.

A murderous prince he could handle.

___

At 16 he and Squalo left school and put all their effort towards rebuilding Varia.

It was much easier to focus on what was important when someone wasn’t hounding you about the Pythagorean Theorem.

Neither of them were much for school anyways. 

Besides, photosynthesis wouldn’t help with an assassination.

They still made Bel get tutored by Lussuria though.

____

Massimo was an idiot, a dangerous idiot, and Timoteo was blind.

Fredrico, the favored candidate was killed and Massimo was next in line.

If Massimo became Vongola Decimo the world would burn.

They couldn’t let that happen. 

They loved the Family too much.

___  
“ _He could have you killed for this!”_

 _“If I do this, then he’ll wonder what else is going on under his nose. He would never expect_ me _of all people to betray him.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“He took me off the streets. I owe my life to him.”_

_“So, he isn’t your father. I thought so.”_

_“He was an old friend of a lady who took me in while I was still in England. She died, and I called him.”_

_“England?”_

He paused for a moment.

_“If this does not end favorably, I want you to know the truth.”_

Squalo listened while he told him everything from the Dursleys to magic.

And when he voiced his concern about Squalo’s belief in his story he simply shrugged and said:

_“You hate liars.”_

____

The supposed coup went as planned. 

Varia stormed Vongola headquarters and he took the Sky ring. 

He was burned by the purity of the ring against his Wrath flames. 

And for all that they were an assassination squad, no lives were lost.

___

Zero-Point Breakthrough.

Vongola Primo’s technique. 

He hadn’t thought Timoteo was strong enough.

He really wasn’t, it took all he had.

The ice should have killed him.

It was only his magic that kept him alive through those years. 

No one was allowed to see him.

He could only hope that Squalo was taking care of his men.

He knew he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	3. the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened after Harry Potter disappeared.
> 
> Told in Sirius' pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be three chapters but it's more along the lines of 4-5
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

First, he had to find Moony. 

He would explain everything and then they would get Harry.

He found Moony easily in one of his old haunts.

Once he finally calmed down, he listened to his story.

He believed him.

___

Turns out, Harry had been missing for over a year.

Dumbledore gave a story about him recovering from the trauma of the past year.

That he would be receiving private tutoring until he was ready to return to Hogwarts.

And no, he didn’t know how long that would take.

Something seemed off about the whole thing.

It was too forced.

He didn’t believe him.

Neither did Moony.

___

Moony was a teacher!

At Hogwarts!

It was a dream come true for him and he was incredibly proud.

Plus, if he was a Hogwarts, he was near Dumbledore, and could try to find Harry.

___

Moony let brought him to Hogwarts.

He was allowed to wander around as long as he stayed on four paws.

Snape stopped by with the _Wolfsbane_.

Moony should have been more grateful that he didn’t bite him.

____

A red haired kid had their map.

As a teacher, all Moony had to do was promise detention and he handed it over.

Wormtail was in the castle. 

Wormtail was hiding out in Gryffindor.

The coward was sullying the lion’s den.

___

The kid who had the map, had a pet rat.

He didn’t understand why no one had said anything.

It wasn’t a pet students were permitted to have.

Plus, it was gross.

___

The rat was Wormtail.

He could tell from first sniff.

The stench of a traitor.

___

It was surprisingly easy to get a hold of the rat.

Moony confronted the kid about an unsanctioned pet.

The kid glumly handed it over and Moony brought it into his office.

He was _animungus reveale_ and a quivering man stood before them.

Moony took him to Dumbledore.

___

Amelia Bones was good, for a ministry worker. 

She called for a trial and Wormtail was force-fed _Veritaserum._

Wormtail was found guilty and sentenced the Kiss.

He was cleared and he didn’t even have to turn himself in for the verdict.

___

Moony was laid-off.

That bastard Snape let it slip he was a werewolf.

Moony was obviously upset but he always had been much better at hiding his emotions.

He told him he should have bitten the sod when he had the chance.

Moony laughed.

____

Harry was still missing.

And they were no closer to finding him.

____

He finally convinced Moony to move into the Black family home with the promise that they would gut the place as soon as physically possible.

They stripped everything but the library and the potions lab.

They even sent away that nasty elf.

____

Over the next year they scoured the Black library for tracking spells, rituals, and potions.

Anything they could possibly use to find Harry.

But everything they tried failed.

___

Voldemort was back.

The three words no one had ever wanted to hear.

Apparently he had used a ritual that required unwilling sacrifices. 

And several Light supporters from the last war had gone missing.

He had attacked at the end of the Triwizard Tournament that had been held at Hogwarts that year.

A competitor had been killed.

Afterwards, old and new supporters a like took to the streets. 

It was a massacre. 

____

A new head of the Department of Magical Creature Control was appointed.

The rights of beings were stripped from them, leaving them with nothing.

Jobs were taken, beings were arrested, and werewolves were no longer allowed in public spaces for longer than just passing through. 

More creatures flocked to the Dark Lord.

___

The Order of the Phoenix was reinstated and he had been coerced in allowing them to use the Black family home as headquarters.

As time passed the members became few and those admitted became younger.

No one wanted to admit the truth.

___

In light of the intensity of the war, the Ministry of Magic declared a state of martial law and issued decree after decree.

One of many criminalized anyone from a suspected Dark family no matter which side they supported. 

Neither he nor Moony could afford to leave the house in light hours.

They spent their days either in the library or planning for the war.

They spent their nights fighting.

___

They gave up hope to find him after years of failure.

And the war continued to escalate.

___

Dumbledore was dead and Hogwarts had fallen.

A Death Eater became headmaster and those able to, fled.

Those who couldn’t were subjected to unknown horrors.

That day could be marked as the day the war was lost.

_____

The Wizards and Witches alike lost hope that Harry Potter would swoop in and save them

___

ministry fell soon after.

The Minister in action had been appointed during wartime after the previous Minister Fudge took his own life.

Without so much as a warning, Voldemort himself stormed the Ministry of Magic and down it fell. 

Any hope the Light had was crushed.

___

It would be an understatement to say that Britain didn’t change after the Dark’s win.

Not all of it was bad.

Werewolves could be employed and innocent Dark families could live freely.

Muggles were still largely ignored.

But their world was filled with death.

Innocents were hexed and cursed in the streets and it was no longer safe to travel to the once popular areas as they had been overrun by violence and Darkness. 

No one could go in or out.

Many of the old families bribed the new officials and left the country.

Everyone else was stuck.

____

The rebellion stayed active though quiet.

They communicated through mirrors and two way journals.

New was broadcast over underground radio stations. 

They raided abandoned manors and Death Eater outposts in the dead of night.

They re-homed children whose families were taken and healed those without access to potions.

Slowly, slowly, the rebuilt their lives.

_____

Dark and Light no longer existed in their world, there was just magic.

In order to survive in the new world, one had to embrace all aspects of magic.

The segregation had ended but there still wasn’t peace.

They did their best to adapt.

_________

Several years passed before they began searching for Harry again.

They knew he was alive as was shown by previous searches.

They also knew that they didn’t want to bring him into a world of evil.

He was probably happy where he was, oblivious to the downfall of Wizarding Britain.

Then, one day, with a ritual that would have once been called dark, they found him.

They found Harry.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	4. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet and it's kind of awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps getting longer. It will probably end up being 5-6 chapters after all.   
> Next chapter the action begins. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

He hadn’t had time to do damn near anything since he was released from his prison.

First he had to reinstate his command over Varia.

Then, he was immediately sent to Japan, of all places, to test whether or not some brat was good enough to take over the main Family.

And he still hadn’t had time to process anything. 

Not even the fact that the men he had considered family were dead.

So, when he finally got a moment of peace, he grabbed it by the handlebars and made the most of what he had.

__________

At this point in his life, not many things could surprise him.

This does not mean that they won’t still piss him off.

_____

He was naked with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

No one was dying and everything was calm.

Then, two men appeared in his room.

Quite literally. 

They just appeared with a loud crack.

He blinked and took another sip of his whiskey.

The men looked more surprised than he and they were the ones who appeared out of thin air.

_“Harry?”_

Squalo stirred beside him, the man trusted him to take care of things.

 _“Oh fuck no._ ”

_______

The men introduced themselves as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

He couldn’t care less.

All he wanted to know is why the hell anyone was bothering him.

It had been over 10 years since he left that world and renounced his magic.

 _“Maybe he should leave…”_ was the response to his questioning their appearance. 

Still naked, Squalo sat next to him with the confidence of a man who was exactly where he wanted to be.

_“He has more right to be here than you. Again, why are you here?”_

The man called Sirius stepped forward, _“We were friends of your parents. I am, well was, your godfather, Harry. I mean, you’re a grown man you obviously don’t need a godfather_ now...”

_“Spit it out, trash.”_

_“I just wanted to apologize for not being there when you were growing up.”_

_“Where were you? You claim to be his godfather, why didn’t_ you _raise him?”_ It was a nice feeling, Squalo being angry for him and not at him.

_“It’s complicated… I was accused of murder and sent to Azkaban without a trial. When I escaped I went to find you but you were already gone…”_

_“And you? Why weren’t you there?”_ Squalo interrogated.

 _“I’m a werewolf,”_ Remus paused as if he were expecting backlash, _“it was illegal for anyone infected to be around children without the guardian’s consent. It was impossible for me to see you without breaking the law.”_

He finished the last of his glass before setting on the side table. _“If that’s all, I suggest you leave. Unless, you want to try to take me back with you.”_

Both men looked equally appalled, at what they weren’t sure, _“We’ll leave,”_ Remus’ voice was low and almost disappointed. 

_“Cou-could we come back?”_ Sirius asked quietly.

He exchanged a look with Squalo, _“Only if you use the damn door, trash.”_

____

Sirius, Sirius didn’t really know how to react.

They found him.

They found Harry.

But he was nothing like they had imagined.

When they apparated to his location, they had not expected him to be accompanied.

They had also not expected his company to be in the nude.

Granted, he was a grown man and they probably shouldn’t have appeared at his exact location.

They probably should have also had a plan before they left. 

But they had gotten caught up in the excitement, it had been so long since anything remotely good happened.

So, Harry wasn’t exactly what they expected. 

He was gruff and drank cheap whiskey. 

And he was terribly, terribly, scarred.

When he had seen the state of his once-godson’s body he thought he would faint or vomit or maybe both.

He obviously wasn’t free from violence as they had hoped.

They couldn’t ask what happened, he didn’t know them and they didn’t know him.

So, he steeled his nerves and spoke his mind. 

He apologized for his absence.

When Moony admitted to being a werewolf to Harry’s face and he didn’t react negatively, or at all really, Sirius knew it meant the world to him.

Harry was obviously not a smiling do-gooder, but he obviously had people that cared for him that he cared for in turn.

The man in his bed was proof of that.

Despite having to rework his mental image of Harry, he would count the trip as a successful one. 

He had said his piece and while it would have been disheartening, he would have understood if Harry didn’t want them to come back – no one wanted strangers barging into their private lives.

But he hadn’t forced them away.

He said they could return.

_____

He still sat staring at the door frowning heavily several minutes after the men had quite literally disappeared.

Why now?

What took them so long to find him?

For years he had been watching his back waiting to be snatched off the streets. 

Why had they come to him now of all times?

He honestly, just wanted a moment of uninterrupted peace.

And apparently, that was too much to ask for.

_”It’s been over a decade. Why now?”_

Finally moving, he turned to face his companion.

And shrugged.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the action begins
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Please comment your thoughts! I really want to know what you think!


	5. the disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic users are naive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Mere minutes after the intruders departed there was a knock on the door and a two year old illusionist entered.  


Viper had joined them only weeks before the coup and had stayed with them since.

No one had any idea where they came from but they were loyal and that was all that mattered in the long run.

_“The wards have been breached.”_

He blinked and Squalo scoffed.

Of course the illusionist was a magic user.

Figures.

_“The situation has been dealt with.”_

The mist guardian nodded, _“Will they be returning?”_

_“Most likely.”_

___

Five minutes.

He just wanted five minutes of peace.

Apparently that was too much to ask.

He scowled and Squalo patted him on the back mockingly.

___

Okay, so maybe creating an international portkey was a terrible idea.

Especially with the practice was so heavily monitored.

As it was, Molly Weasley was furious.

_“Of all the foolish, inconsiderate things you could have done!”_

_“Molly, listen-“_ Moony tried to placate the matronly woman.

 _“No!_ You _listen, Mr. Lupin. Your recklessness could have jepordized everyone’s safety!”_

_“But we-“_

“ _But you nothing, Remus. You didn’t –“_ Before Molly could finish he cut in,

_“We found Harry.”_

She whirled around at him her features morphing from anger to shock.

Her tone, however, didn’t change.

_“What?!”_

He raised his hands in submission,

 _“We found Harry,”_ he repeated.

_“Where?”_

_“Italy.”_

_“You have to tell the Order!”_

_“But Molly, he isn’t as expected,”_ Moony responded.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him.

_“What is that supposed to mean?”_

_“You have to understand, he’s not a scared child anymore. He’s a grown man who’s built a life for himself.”_

___

Inevitably, the news was revealed in the next meeting.

Harry had become a taboo subject over the years and when Molly brought him up there was stunned silence.

 _“Where has he been?”_ Hermione was the first to break the silence.

_“Italy, apparently.”_

Whispers broke out amongst the crowd – the Order of the Phoenix has grown significantly since the rise of the Dark Lord.

 _“How did you find him?”_ Kingsely asked.

 _“I didn’t, they did,”_ Molly turned and glared at him and Moony.

_“How is he?!”_

_“Did you see him?!”_

_“Can_ we _see him?!”_

_“Is he coming here?!”_

Moony returned the glare ten-fold and Molly actually flinched.

_“Harry is grown man with his own life. It’ best that we leave him be.”_

_“He could end the war!”_ someone cried out.

The room went cold and the Order was abruptly silenced.

 _“The war is over,”_ he growled, _“we_ lost. Voldemort won.”

Molly covered a gasp with her hand.

_“It’s about time we accepted it._

_“Harry has his own life now and he owes us_ nothing!

_“His presence wouldn’t change anything!”_

He stormed from the room leaving an argument in his wake.

____

Moony came and found him in the gardens after the meeting ended.

Apparently, no one had listened to him.

Big surprise that was.

A majority wanted Harry to return and help them fight.

They truly believed he would change the tide of the war.

Of a war that had ended years ago.

Most were too naïve even after years of fighting.

And even though Light and Dark no longer held any weight, they still didn’t – or maybe couldn’t – accept that the _Dark_ prevailed.

Honestly, it was pathetic.

 _“He wouldn’t fight for us, would he?”_ he asked gazing up at the crescent moon longingly.

Moony shook his head and sat beside him, _“Why would he? This isn’t his world. It probably never has been.”_

_“Dumbledore was mistaken.”_

_“He was a great but flawed man but he sincerely believed in the Greater Good.”_

_“…they are going to try to bring him here. Aren’t they?”_

Moony sighed, _“They will.”_

_“And there’s nothing we can do about it, is there?”_

______

The Japanese kid would be a good Don.

He knew it even before they fought.

He knew by the way his guardians looked at him.

He may have been scared and rather pathetic then but as he officially accepted his place as heir he was an entirely different person. Tsunayoshi had matured and when the time came he would take care of the Family.

___

The Varia was forced to attend the Inheritance Ceremony for the second time – the first being a disaster.

Tsunayoshi had already been accepted by the Sky ring so the entire ceremony was all for show.

But for once, he didn’t think it was a waste of time.

The Family was his life - both the main Family and his Varia.

He would gladly suffer through the fanfare if it meant the Family would live another day.

___

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Squalo’s hand twitch.

A tell very few could recognize for what it was.

Intruders.

Squalo had turned his body slightly to block him from the windows.

He swore that if anyone interrupted the ceremony he would shoot on sight.

He may love the Family but he would _not_ under any circumstance sit through a third Inheritance Ceremony.

No way.

___

Fortunately, whoever was lurking had the decency to wait until afterwards to show themselves.

It was unheard of that anyone would attack while the inner circle of Varia was present.

A man in robes appeared instantly appeared behind him and grabbed his arm urgently pulling him back into the hallway.

He jammed his gun into the man’s chest.

 _“Harry,”_ he hissed. _“It’s me.”_

 _“Black? Why are you here?”_ he kept his voice low though he knew he people were watching from all corners of the room.

_“You need to get out of here-“_

_“No,_ you _need to get out of here. You said you would arrive in a more acceptable manner, did you not?”_

 _“That’s not the point!”_ Black frowned _,” That’s not the point. You really need to get out of here. They’re coming for you. We couldn’t stop them.”_

Several cracks echoed around them and he knew those visiting for the event would appear at the supposed sound of gunshots.

The last thing he saw was Squalo sprinting towards him before his world dissolved in a swirl of color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	6. the enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus finds a Cloud and learns what he's missed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long everyone.
> 
> I'm headed on a school trip to Belize on Sunday and wanted to get this out before I left.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

He would freely admit that the past several months had been a series of mistakes.

They shouldn’t have gone after Harry without a plan and they most definitely shouldn’t have allowed the Order to find his location.

And now, several of their allies were undergoing serious medical treatment because they snuck up on his godson – ex-godson.

If they had waited and actually spoke to him, people wouldn’t be handing on by a thread.

If they had actually bothered to listen instead of kidnapping him of all things six order members wouldn’t have been shot.

 _Harry_ shot them.

If he hadn’t already been so disillusioned of the world he would have cried.

Only three had been injured on their _collection_ of him and the others had been a consequence of their arrival at headquarters – his weapons had since been confiscated.

And now, Harry was magically bound to a chair scowling at everyone present – he had been silenced after he continuously harassed those around him.

The whole situation was a mistake.

___

Those scum, those trash, those _fools._

He had never been so angry in his life.

Never. 

Nothing compared to the ferocity of the pure wrath coursing through his veins.

They took him.

Then, they took his guns.

He had ¾ of a mind to burn them to the ground.

The other ¼ argued that while it was a totally justifiable course of action, he might as well listen to them first – he could always decimate them afterwards.

____

He watched as Hermione flitted around near the entrance of the room Xanxus was being held in obviously wanting to speak.

She had been one of the few to openly object to their taking Xanxus.

It probably stemmed from the fact that she regretted ever stepping foot in the Wizarding World.

Moony was in the basement preparing for the full moon it was only eight but with as stressful as the situation was, he found it best to retreat before he maimed someone.

He reached his hand into his pocket and extracted his wand.

Xanxus’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, even when he canceled the silencing charm.

_“The fuck do you want, Trash.”_

_“Harry-“_

Xanxus glared and Kingsley promptly shut his mouth.

_“Let’s get some things clear, trash._

_“One: the name is Xanxus_

_“And two: if you don’t answer my questions, I will burn you to the ground.”_

_____

She felt terrible about the entire situation. 

Harry hadn’t been a part of the Wizarding World for over a decade.

He wasn’t one of them and there was no reason why he should be forced to fight their battles.

Looking at the man before her, she realized there was no way they could force him to do anything against his will.

She wasn’t surprised that this Harry – no – that Xanxus was different than the Harry she knew.

He was, in fact, a grown man and had lived a life of his own.

Why no one else understood that she had no idea.

She had done her best alongside Sirius and Remus to slow the Order in their search for him but it seemed inevitable that they would find him.

She was under no illusion that they wouldn’t take him and she wasn’t blind enough to ask him to fight a war they lost years ago.

She felt the power dripping from his words as he spoke and she wondered why he bothered to listen to them at all.

____

Molly gasped when she entered the room and he wanted to bash his head against the wall.

_“Are you alright, dear?_

_“Why is he tied up?”_

No one answered and she banished the ropes.

Everyone moved forward at once but Xanxus stayed seated.

 _“First question: Who the fuck are you?”_ He glared at the matronly woman – something that hadn’t changed through the war.

 _“Harry-“_ she tried.

 _“Wrong. Strike one. Who are you?”_ he leaned back in the chair he had been tied to with a casualness of a man self-assured enough to recognize when he was in control.

_______

He subtly surveyed the room. 

There was a woman about his age standing in the door way, a bald man to his right, and Black against the wall to his left.

The woman attempting to fuss over him was revolting. 

He had always hated mothering – he would only tolerate it with Lussaria.

_“Answer the question.”_

The woman at the door stepped forward. 

_“We are The Order of the Phoenix._

_“The organization was started by Albus Dumbledore during the first war and members reconvened during the onset of Voldemort’s return.”_

He noted which individuals flinched at the name.

_“Since you’re here, the war is still being fought.”_

The woman shook her head. 

_“It could have been prevented, but the second war only lasted two years before it was lost._

_“We have become a major steeple of the underground rebellion._

_“We heal the wounded and home children who have been misplaced._

_“In the beginning we raided Death Eater bases and had spies within the Ministry but then people grew fearful. A raider group was caught and their families were_ murdered _and they were imprisoned._

 _“The movement still has small groups that have taken over the fighting, but we have become less of a_ militia _and more of a_ rehabilitation center _.”_

He mulled over her words and the passion in her eyes – she was a strong Cloud.

_“You said the loss could have been prevented. Explain.”_

_“Ever since the first war, Dumbledore advocated for defeating the Dark Lord through peaceful means.”_ She scoffed.

 _“While our enemy was using the Torture Curse and Entrails Spells, we have been_ stuck _using Binding Hexes and_ Stunners. _”_ She spat the last word with such disdain he was impressed. 

_“Hermione, dear. If we had fought like they fight we would have been no better than them.”_ The matronly lady soothed.

 _“I would rather be like them now than lost the war.”_ She growled. He decided then and there that he would take her with him when he blew the joint.

The woman looked appalled by her words and he spoke before he was stuck listening to something tedious.

_“So, why am I here?”_

With a set jaw and clenched fists the Cloud spoke.

_“They want you to win the war.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	7. the harmonizatoin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jailbreaks aren't supposed to be this easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my trip! So, here is the next installment. There is a possibility I may be updating more frequently as I am only asking one course this summer.
> 
> Please enjoy :D

The laugh that exploded from Xanxus was entirely incredulous.

Xanxus then smirked at her and asked the one thing no one was expecting:

_“How much?”_

Unlike the others, she wasn’t taken aback at the seemingly outrageous question.

Unlike their world, the Muggle World wasn’t in a state of chaos – not all of it at least.

They had taken him from an apparently sophisticated event – if his clothes were anything to go by – but he was armed. 

And she wasn’t naïve enough to believe the only weapons on him were those guns.

The rest of the room was entirely bewildered. 

_“You’re telling me,”_ Xanxus laughed, _“that you expected me to kill someone for_ free _?”_

The last word was spat with more incredulity then she thought was possible.

No one spoke despite – or maybe in spite of – their gaping mouths. 

____

He stood quickly, nearly knocking over the chair.

 _“Ragazza, where are my guns?”_ he questioned the Cloud and ignoring the wands pointed at his person.

The girl disappeared through a side entrance.

 _“Now,”_ he addressed the room, _“I am going to walk out that door and I’m taking the girl with me.”_

_“Just a minute, why don’t you just sit back down and I’m sure we can work something out-“_

_“Do I get a say in this?”_ The cloud nearly drawled. She stood in the doorway with his guns in her hands.

 _“No.”_ He stalked across the room, retrieving his weapons, and motioned for the Cloud to follow. 

He turned at a shout to see a red beam of magic hurtling towards him but before he could react, the Cloud practically growled as she threw up a shield and began shooting spells.

In that moment, she reminded him of the kid’s Cloud, the one who wanted to bite everyone. That kid was an animal, totally feral. If he had any suability, he would have been Varia quality. 

He raised a gun and shot just above the fallen groups’ heads. 

_“Push me, and I will burn you where you stand.”_

___

So, she usually prided herself for keeping her head in tense situations, but when that stunner was cast at the very man they wanted to save them. 

It was cowardly.

It was despicable.

It was unforgiveable. 

She couldn’t remember what transpired, but the next thing she knew she was being directed into a car with heavily tented windows.

With half a mind, she slid across the backseat and allowed for Xanxus to joined her.

 _“With no due respect,_ boss _,”_ a silver haired man turned in the driver’s seat to face them, _“what the ever loving fuck.”_

The scarred man just shrugged, _“She was being wasted.”_

She looked around the inside of the vehicle – it had been years since she has last had contact with the _real world_.

_“-do you even know her name?”_

She blinked and turned her gaze to the man next to her. 

Did he remember her name?

It had been over ten years after all.

The long-haired man sighed and rubbed his eyes, _“What’s your name, girl.”_

She blinked at him with furrowed brows and a foggy mind.

_“Did you harmonize with her?”_

She was terrible confused as Xanxus looked her over. 

_“You were like this too,”_ he gave by way of an answer.

The man sighed again, _“Again, what the fuck, boss.”_

She watched the stranger look at Xanxus and the man nod before he turned around and started driving.

_“I’m glad you’re alright… shitty boss.”_

_____

After the Cloud had managed to harmonize with him while defending him, she had practically shut down. 

It had happened – to some extent – to his other guardians and Timoteo had determined that it was their bodies going to shock after merging with his corrupt flames. 

However, the only other guardian to be that strongly affected was Squalo when they were 14.

Regardless, he wasn’t actually concerned.

He had led the Cloud out of the house and several blocks away before he deemed them safe and pulled out his phone.

 _“We need a lift,”_ he spoke before the other end had a chance.

 _“The shark is near your location,”_ responded the nasally voice of the not-baby.

 _“Charge my account,”_ he abruptly ended the call without waiting for a response.

_“Come on, ragazza. It’s time to move.”_

____

Squalo was more pissed than he was worried. Well, not really. His worried and pissed levels were about 50:50.

The boss had been snatched – which was ridiculous in its own right – but it had happened under the watch of some of the most powerful people in the world.

God knows what Timoteo was thinking, but the kid was furious. He truly considered Xanxus family and not just Familgia. 

He had taken charge of the situation and was doing his best to maintain peace before fingers started to be pointed.

Initially, the Varia had been out for blood – and still was – but you couldn’t kill an unknown enemy. So, using his authority as second in command, he banished them to headquarters.

Afterwards, he accosted Mammon and obtained the boss’ location.

He was however, surprised to see he had picked up a stray.

A stray who had harmonized with his Sky – he was a Sky even if his flames were corrupt – almost as strongly as he had.

It wasn’t so much a cause of concern as it was a matter of intrigue. 

Regardless, Xanxus was adamant in her being Varia quality and he found himself believing it as fact – even if she was in shock from the harmonization. 

The Cloud – whatever the hell her name was – wasn’t going anywhere.

And maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.


	8. the flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets information but not nearly enough to understand the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

Honestly, she had no idea where she was going or what was actually going on.

At some point she had been ushered out of the car and into what she vaguely recognized as a private jet.

The long haired man had said something to the pilot before handing Xanxus a bottle of something that was most definitely alcoholic. 

It had taken a while, but her head eventually started to clear and she realized she had been totally impulsive. 

She attacked the Order!

Sure she had harbored the desire for years but…

They were supposed to be allies!

She was conflicted, on one hand she was mortified that she lost control but on the other hand she was surprisingly proud at her ability to protect Xanxus.

_“Your head should be clearing up by now.”_

The long haired man gracefully sat across from her and crossed his legs.

She pushed herself off of where she had been leaning against the wall and met his gaze head on.

 _“Since the boss is shit at explaining anything, I’ll give you the run down.”_

He continued talking without waiting for a response.

_“In our world there are powers beyond what your world understands._

_“We call these powers flames and there are seven basic types._

_“Sun, Rain, Mist, Storm, Lightening, Cloud, and Sky.”_

She opened her mouth but he continued before she could speak.

_“Pure Skies have the property of harmonization._

_“In most circumstances this causes the individual to be_ showered _with attention positive or negative._

_“And as soon as we step off this damn plane, this will become your life.”_

___

The woman was taking his explanation surprisingly well – but maybe being magical helped with that? 

The opposite was definitely true.

As soon as he finished speaking, he watched her narrow her eyes and ask the one thing that everyone asked first.

_“What does any of this have to do with me?”_

He gave a toothy grin, _“There are two types of flames: active and inactive._

_“Individuals with inactive flames can awaken them through accessing their Dying Will._

_“This usually occurs when they are placed in a life threatening situation – be it intentional or not.”_

The woman glared at him.

Obviously wanting him to get to the point.

He just chuckled.

_“Skies, in general, naturally bond with six people, six guardians, of different flame type this being what we refer to as harmonization._

_“Harmonization can occur partially or totally depending on the situation._

_“Now, if you are who I think you are, than it is likely that a partial bond was formed before either of you were flame active._

He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

_“You want to know what any of this has to do with you._

_“You, Hermione Granger, have formed a complete guardian bond with the boss._

_“The second strongest he has experienced.”_

_“And after some training,”_ he looked her over, _“you will be able to take over as Varia’s Cloud Officer.”_

___

Merlin, she had so many questions.

She was a Cloud.

What did that entail?

She was bonded to Xanxus?

Who else had he bonded with?

Who or what was Varia?

But the first question to come out of her mouth was.

_“How do you know my name?”_

The man just scoffed and crossed his arms.

Only his left hand was gloved.

 _“I fucking listen,”_ he snapped.

_“To wh-“_

A heavy hand landed on the back of the seat next to her instantly cutting her off.

 _“OI, shitty shark, how long till we land,”_ Xanxus somehow manage to sprawl dignifiedly in the chair next to the long haired man.

_“You have legs, shitty boss.”_

Xanxus just grunted and looked right at her.

_“You doin’ alright?”_

She looked back and forth between the men, incredulous.

_“How could you talk to each other like that?! Aren’t you friends?!”_

Xanxus snorted a laugh, _“We haven’t been friends since for fucking ever.”_

____

He watched the girl, Hermione – Squalo figured it out and he sort of remembered her – put two and two together.

It was slightly amusing.

The only one they had ever told was Lussaria and the baby certainly knew. Levi had walked in once – he stopped trying to get into his rooms after that – and Primo only knows what the brat knew.

Regardless, it was slightly uncomfortable being scrutinized by a Cloud – they were always more intent than others, in his opinion – and especially by someone so strongly bonded to him. 

Oddly enough, he found himself caring what she thought about him – it was disconcerting. 

He coughed lightly into his fist, stopping her survey of his right-hand. 

_“If we ever fucking land,”_ he ignored Squalo rolling his eyes, _“It’s going to be a shit storm._

 _“When your people_ showed up _we were in the middle of an event._

_“Both my men and the kid’s kids will be demanding an explanation._

_“So, stick close and keep your mouth shut until we make it to HQ.”_

_“Actually, we will be landing at the airfield near HQ,”_ Squalo interjected.

_“Figured it would be better than parading her through the Main House.”_

_“Knew there was a reason I kept you around.”_

_“I’m sorry but, headquarters for what?”_

_“It’s our base,”_ he gave a non-answer.

 _“And who are you?”_ The woman practically growled. She was obviously pissed and he was loving every moment.

He smirked wickedly, _“Varia.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hermione meets the Varia
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


	9. the mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Lussaria and Bel

He was bored. 

The shark left to go find the boss and Levi was a pervert.

Unfortunately that left him with either Lussuria – which could mean school – or Mammon – which meant money.

Even more unfortunately, both officers were headed to the same place.

So, he was stuck in the back out the car while Lussuria drove them out to pick up the boss. 

The boss and a stray.

Whoever they were, he hoped they could fight.

___

At some point she must have drifted off as she was abruptly woken at the landing

She shot up with her wand in her hand, utterly startled by the sudden jolt.

The men across from her chuckled and she glared at Xanxus and the full glass in his hand.

_“How long has it been since you’ve been in the real world?”_

She sank back into her seat as they taxied.

 _“Voldemort came back during my fourth year,”_ her voice was low, _“it marked the start of the Second War._

_“When I was sixteen the ban on under-aged magic was abolished so that his army could grow, but it effected all of us._

_“That year I –“_ she choked up and shook her head, _“I ob-obliviated my family and relocated them out of the country._

_“I’ve been stuck there ever since…”_

She took a moment to compose herself without allowing either man to respond.

_“Where are we?”_

_“Palermo.”_

______

He couldn’t help the initial relief he felt at seeing Lussuria in the driver’s seat instead of Levi.

The man was a good soldier but he was repulsive.

Honestly, he was grateful he was a leftover of Tyr’s and not actually his guardian.

He watched as the luxury car came to a stop and a teenager came barreling out.

Bel made a beeline for the Cloud and – before he could shoot the brat – she had whipped her wand out and had blasted him back several meters.

Squalo gave her an impressed smirk and sauntered over to the car opening the door for him.

____

He was absolutely thrilled that Xanxus finally brought in someone cute.

Bel was adorable when he was younger but he feared the prince was becoming a – Primo forbid – rebellious teen.

But this stray the boss had picked up was adorable, especially when she deflected Bel.

She had a cute face too and her thick hair was wonderful!

She was dressed in ratty clothing but he had already decided that when they got back and she would get fixed up pronto.

She would probably fit in Bel’s old uniform.

He glanced at his passengers through the rearview mirror

The boss was in the middle with the girl to his left and on his left Bel was stuck crammed between the door and Squalo.

It was a big car but it was most definitely not meant to fit four on the backseat and Squalo was obviously not pleased at the arrangement.

But after the girl had knocked back Bel it was probably best to keep them apart.

He wondered what her name was.

He glanced back once more and nearly started.

He had been one of the boss’s guardians for nearly as long as Squalo, he knew the boss’s flame signature well enough to be able to notice even minute changes.

Obviously, he would be able to tell the significant change that had occurred. 

___

She had technically been kidnapped – maybe it wasn’t really kidnapped – and as soon as she got off a plane in Merlin-damned _Parlemo_ of all places a teenager of all things dared to attack her.

It had taken her a moment to assess the situation as she had developed a shoot-now-question-later attitude and would basically draw her wand at the drop of a hat.

It was kind of a problem.

Regardless, a kid who should have been in school had lunged at her with a knife and a smile on his face.

And now she was trapped in an enclosed space with him.

She surprised her glee at the fact that the kid was still unconscious – even if it had only been 10 minutes.

 _“You_ really _need to tell me what the_ hell _is going on,”_ she hissed at Xanxus as the car pulled through wrought iron gates.

Through the windshield she could see the imposing gothic structure they were approaching.

The man shot her a menacing glare and continued staring straight ahead – he was irritated but she could see the tension seeping from his shoulders as they pulled up to large building.

As they slid out of the car she faintly heard the kid speak, 

_“The shitty boss doesn’t_ need _to tell anyone anything,_ putanna _.”_

When she rounded the back of the car, the kid was on the ground and Xanxus had his gun aimed at the kid’s head.

When she looked got closer – wand in hand – she noted Squalo’s bared teeth and the knife pressed to Xanxus’ throat.

They were like, like, _animals._

Xanxus barked something in what she knew to be Italian and the kid’s smile faded minutely.

Then the man who chauffeured them got out of the driver’s seat and ignored the scene entirely and headed straight for her.

_“It’s so nice to meet you, dear! My name is Lussuria!_

_“Why don’t we go inside and leave these_ men _,”_ he rolled his eyes, _“to act like_ children _.”_

She looked from the stranger to Xanxus and back again.

 _“Take her inside,”_ he barked.

Hesitantly, she pocketed her wand and allowed the flamboyant man to lead her inside.

___

He would like to think that the brat would have known to hold his tongue after knowing the boss for so many years but he knew otherwise.

The brat had always been _outspoken_. 

Which was usually fine if it was directed at Levi or Mammon or any of the kid’s kids or really anyone that wasn’t him or the boss.

And apparently Hermione.

He found himself agreeing with the notion.

He didn’t know much about the Cloud but he knew he would warm up to her quickly.

If he had his sword attachment he would have shanked the brat where he stood. 

Unfortunately all he had was the gun tucked in his waist band and while he was a good shot, he would leave the situation to the boss.

He was still furious.

___

 _“What’s your name, dear?”_ Lussuria asked as he lead her through winding corridors.

_“…Hermione. Where are we going?”_

Instead of answering he ducked into a room leaving her to wonder whether or not to follow.

However, she didn’t need to wait long before the man came out arms laden with clothing and a pleased smile on his face.

 _“All in due time,”_ he sing-song and she felt her irritation growing and her wand hand twitching.

They climbed a flight of stairs and entered another corridor.

They passed a door with a crack down the middle before stopping and entering the room next door.

 _“This will be your room while you’re at the compound,”_ Lussuria laid the clothing on the bed and turned to face her.

_“You’re bond with the boss is still new – no matter how strong it may be – and you should be more comfortable here than if we put you elsewhere.”_

She crossed her arms and glared.

_“What exactly is Varia?”_

Lussuria’s smile seemed to grow at her question, 

_“We are the Vongola Familgia’s independent assassination squad._

_“But more questions later!_

_“Let’s get you out of those rags!”_


	10. the explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she finally gets answers and finds her flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your reviews.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Watching their new Cloud stride into the bosses office wearing the Varia's custom leather uniform was interesting, to say the least.

While he knew the clothes were probably Bel's cast offs – as he was the closest to her size – they looked completely different on her

The jacket hit mid-thigh and the high collar framed her face nicely.

The shirt beneath was plain white and the leather pants rode high accentuating her legs despite her height.

Her hair was pulled back and she was scowling fiercely.

She slammed her hands on the boss's desk, _"I need to know what the hell is going on, and you are going to tell me."_

The boss just smirked at her.

_"How, in Merlin's name, did you end up as an assassin in the Mafia?!"_ she screeched

He pushed himself off where he had been leaning on the wall and placed himself on the couch.

_"If you keep this up, you'll force her into a conniption, shitty boss."_

He grinned as he easily dodged the boss's half-heartedly chucked a bottle.

The pair glared at each other locked in a battle of wills.

He sat back in his high backed chair and crossed his arms.

* * *

She hoped she was finally going to get answers.

She had bits and pieces of information but not the whole picture.

It was infuriating.

" _When I was 13, I was adopted by the Don of the Vongola Familgia."_

How does one just happen to get adopted by a Mafia Don of all people?

"The old man had me caught up in school and had be taught Italian.

_"When I was 14 he sent me off to Colombo Academia – the Mafia school."_

Of course there was a school for Mafia children, of course there was.

_"Later that year I harmonized with the shark and several months later with Lussuria._

_"When we were 15 Squalo defeated the Sword Emporer Tyr, the previous head of Varia, and passed the title to me."_

She tapped her chin, _"What about that kid with the knives?"_

It was the man on the couch that responded, _"Belphegor – that brat – followed us home and broke into the compound."_

_"Did you finish school?"_ she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Xanxus – with his terribly scarred face – just gave her a look that told her exactly how many ways he could kill her.

_"I thought so…"_ at one point she would have been scandalized but that was then and she was an adult who understood the importance of life outside of school.

_"How many guardians do you have?"_

* * *

_"Close your eyes,"_ he commanded.

He watched her reluctantly obey – she obviously hated being ordered.

_"Now, like you would focus on your magic, focus on your flames,"_ she frowned as she searched.

He could tell the exact moment when she found them and he glanced over to the shark who also had his eyes closed.

_"Can you feel the bond between us?"_

The Cloud nodded.

_"Feel it and follow it until you can find my flames."_

* * *

It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

The purple flames roared within her.

Much stronger than even her magic – and in that she was no slouch.

She could feel the connection.

She could feel the bond between her and the long-haired man.

She could feel the tendrils, the bonds – there were five – stretching out and she found herself wrapped her hands around the largest one.

She found him.

After years of being incomplete, she felt whole.

Xanxus' flames were rage, fury.

His flames were violent and turbulent.

But they were also warm and comforting.

For the first time since she was a child, she felt at home.

_"Alright, that's enough._

She opened her eyes and blinked several times.

_"You should have felt the connection of five bonds._

_"The strongest bond between us marks you as my Cloud Guardian and the rest show your connection to the rest of my officers._

_"As I know you have noticed, I do not have Pure Sky Flames._

_"The scar I had marked me as that trash's horcrux."_

Her eyes widened at the confession.

_"People aren't meant to be vessels for souls and that scum's soul shard was assimilated into my own._

_"The old man figures that it corrupted my flames."_

She watched the long haired man cross the room and pour the man a drink.

_"Not that it fucking matters anyway, boss._

_"We'd all be damned without you."_

Maybe it wasn't necessarily obvious to others, but to her it was as clear as day.

This was a man that gave people a home.

He was gruff and violent and downright mean, but he definitely cared about his people.

She finally addressed the other man in the room while her Sky – a thought filled her with pride – drank and let her process.

_"I'm sorry, but I never caught your name."_

_"Superbi Squalo, raggazza. Varia's Rain Officer and Second in Command,"_ the man held out his left hand for her to shake.

His hand.

Was not a hand.

_"What happened to your hand?"_

She scowled as both men roared in laughter.

_"He cut it off."_

Now, she knew she looked scandalized.


	11. the illusionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon proves to be more helpful than the entirety of the Varia

Moony was… Moony was not happy. 

He was so not happy that he wasn’t speaking.

They had already decided that Har-Xanxus had probably taken Hermione back to where they had initially found him.

He _really_ wanted to go over there.

He would risk a repeat of the first time.

Literally anywhere was better than being stuck in Grimmuald Place.

Molly was screeching, Kingsley was pacing, and Moony was… Moony wasn’t really doing anything.

_“We have to find her!”_

_“She went with him willingly!”_ he heard himself snap.

_“She’s just a girl! He coerced her!”_

_“She’s a grown woman, Molly! And you bloody well know, that no one can_ coerce _Hermione Jean Granger.”_

Moony just growled at the woman and turned to leave.

 _“Where are we going?”_ it was a given at this point, where one went the other followed.

_“Going to find out what the hell is going on”_

___

_“What can you speak other than English?”_

It had been about a week since she had arrived at the compound and while she had already begun physically training with Lussaria – the man was a slave driver but she had never been happier – she was just now meeting the individual who would help her balance flames with magic.

_“I have Latin down pat, I know enough Gaelic to cast, and my French is passible. No Italian, unfortunately.”_

The person in front of her was about the size of an eight year old and was of undeterminable gender – she cared for neither of these things, she just wanted to get on with the lesson.

They dismissed the answer with a wave, _“Someone else can deal with that.”_

 _“Normally I charge for my services. However, what I have observed of you has me intrigued.”_

A great pressure filled the room trying to force her into submission.

She instinctually rebelled.

She could feel her magic growing and spreading to consume the enemy.

Suddenly, the force retracted allowing her magic to take over. Moments later, after her magic was sure the threat was neutralized, she hesitantly relaxed.

_“Do you understand what just happened?”_

She shook her head.

_“Clouds are territorial by nature. Be it of people or land. They naturally push boundaries and challenge those who oppose them._

_“Your magic alone is not stronger than mine._

They continued before she could speak.

_“The addition of your Flames supplements for any magic you may require._

_“The main principle of Cloud Flames is propagation._

_“Some Clouds use this to strengthen their bodies making this more resilient during battle._

_“You, however, unconsciously feed your flames into your core allowing your magic to expand exponentially.”_

Her eyes were thoughtful.

It all made sense.

When she first entered the magical world, she has assumed that it was natural to be able to cast spell after spell without tiring. 

Then – after some reading – she had determined that she must just have a larger core than her peers. This would account for her success rate with the curriculum.

In the later years, she compared her core to Sirius and then Remus as they were two of the strongest fighters she knew and only determined that their cores were larger than hers but didn’t answer why they could only fight for so long before exhausting.

It was a problem she had never had.

She had always been able to fight until the end no matter the length.

_“I may be an illusionist, but I know magic and I know flames._

_“I will teach you how to use your flames to strengthen your body as well as your magic._

_“Give me three months and you’ll be up to Varia Standard.”_

______

_“We’ve given him a week. Besides, he’s expecting us anyway._

_“And we both know he would rather see us than Nono.”_

_“Who are you trying to convince?_

_“You already know_ I _want to go._

_“Besides, we already agreed we needed to check up on him.”_

He smiled amicably.

It was too late for Tsuna to change his mind.

They were already at the gates.

_“He’s not going to be happy.”_

_“Probably not.”_

He got out of the car and held the door open for the boss.

____

The boss was ignoring work and sleeping at his desk.

And he was forging his signature on needed documents.

Someone knocked on the door and the boss didn’t even stir.

He was suspicious though, anyone who was allowed to see the boss just forced their way in – even if the door was rightfully locked.

The knock repeated – louder this time – before the door slowly opened.

 _“Excuse me,”_ came a voice that was both familiar and British.

The boss was still asleep.

_“You realize, you can just come in?_

_“No one knocks anymore.”_

_“If the door had been open, I would have.”_

Finally. 

_Finally._

He had been waiting years to find someone who understood the purpose of doors. 

Without a word she settled herself on the couch next to him and while closing her eyes she propped herself on the armrest.

_“Hm.”_

_“What?”_ he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

_“We have visitors.”_

_“How do you know?”_

She yawned, _“I’m bloody good at Arithmacy and Ancient Runes so Mammon connected me to the wards.”_

 _“How many?”_ asked the boss without opening his eyes.

_“Two but they’re non-hostile. The wards welcomed them.”_

The boss looked at him and he nodded and stood.

_“Must be the brat.”_


	12. the disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Decimo and challenging world views

Despite his general anxiety of going into the den of murderers – something Takeshi had always seemed to lack – his intuition had told him to wait until now to visit Varia HQ. 

If he had his way he would always send a delegate in his place – namely Ryohei who got along with most everyone.

They let themselves into the mansion, Takeshi smiling as he took the lead.

He cringed when Takeshi barged through the doors of Xanxus’ office with a smile on his face and not a care in the world.

_“See, no one knocks. Even the ones who should know better.”_

He sighed and straightened his lapels. He paused before he entered the room. 

That must be why his intuition was screaming.

He flared his Flames and slipped into what was annoying referred to as his “Boss Mode” – honestly, a guy becomes respectable and it’s attributed to a new persona.

And in English he spoke.

_“Since when do you have a Cloud Guardian, Xanxus?_

_“And a human one at that.”_

____

He was powerful, whoever he was. Maybe as strong as Xanxus.

And his Flames were so incredible pure.

She hadn’t quite known what to think when a tall Japanese teenager in a suit burst into the office with the flash of a gun tucked into his waist band and what was possibly a sword slung over his back.

Then she was positively overcome by the intensity of the Flames that came off of the one who followed him.

_“I mean, only you could make something out of getting yourself kidnapped.”_

The boss just growled.

_“I do hope you know that Nonno was distraught. Everyone was looking for you.”_

_“If you were so damn concerned, why the hell didn’t you stop by earlier.”_

She watched the exchange with lidded eyes.

_“And draw back your Flames, you brat. You’re going to get the whole manor Flame drunk.”_

Squalo chuckled seemingly unaffected.

She had thought it was the second teenager that was the cause of her lack of energy but it was the tall teenager that looked to the one behind him and when he nodded, her thoughts were cleared.

She immediately found herself visually searching for weapons on the other one. 

His suit was slim so no guns or knives. But he wore fingerless leather gloves with golden crests on the backs and on his left hand he wore two rings connected by a chain.

 _“Sorry about that,”_ the tall one apologized to her. _“I needed to ensure you wouldn’t harm the boss. Newly bonded Clouds are volatile for the first bit until everything settles,”_ his English was accented but not terribly.

She just narrowed her eyes and nodded.

 _“It wasn’t time,”_ the other one commented offhandedly. _“And now I know why.”_

She didn’t understand the answer but the boss just nodded in understanding.

___

It was a good trick the brat played; flaring his Flames so that his guardian could sedate the Cloud without her notice. 

It wasn’t the first time he had seen the trick, they frequently used it on this kid and he had seen it used to calm the Famiglia in a time of crisis. 

He had always thought it would be great in combat but he knew the brat’s guardians would never let the brat use himself as a target.

He had watched the Cloud visually check the brats over for weapons before settling into a look of poorly hidden confusion and frustration at not knowing the situation.

Well, since the boss wasn’t going to help...

_“The tall one is Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain Guardian.”_

He cut in before the conversation could continue.

_“And the Sky is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo.”_

He could tell she was skeptical but she had felt the strength and purity of his Flames and that was something one couldn’t deny.

_“How does someone like you become the head of the most powerful Famiglia in Italy?”_

The brat chuckled weakly and made an aborted movement to rub the back of his head.

_“It wasn’t intentional and it’s a long story. Besides, while I’m Nono’s official heir, I won’t take over the Famiglia until next year.”_

He turned to the boss, _“We need to know the events of your capture as well as the factions involved._

_“No Flames were detected and the cameras went out the moment you disappeared. However, a man in robes was spotted speaking with you prior to several similarly dressed individuals._

_“Thanks to several sources outside of the Famiglia, we have suspects. The problem being, how they are connected to you.”_

The boss sat back and crossed his arms, _“What do you think you know, brat?”_

_“Byakuran, as well as Yuni, have come to the conclusion that you were abducted by magic users and while this knowledge is yet to reach Nono’s ears, we are inclined to believe them.”_

The boss scoffed and turned his head.

The brat seemed to cross the room in a single stride and was practically leaning against the boss’ desk.

This time he spoke in a soft yet commanding tone.

_“I will not pry into your past or the past of your new Guardian. I will, however, say this:_

_“If there comes a time that you are in need of assistance, all you need to do is ask and I will bring the full force of our Famiglia down on your enemies. Take that as you will.”_

He nodded and with a smile to the Cloud, he left. His Rain gave a wave and followed.

____  
  


She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be doing.

The boss seemed upset but she had never been good with emotions – hers or others – and she honestly didn’t know the boss well enough to try to comfort him.

So when Squalo stood and walked over to the boss with tendrils of his Flames surrounding him, she took that as her cue to leave.

Quietly shutting the door behind her, she sighed.

 _“There is only one person in the world who can affect the boss like that,”_ Lussaria spoke from where he was leaning against the wall beside the door.

_“It’s part of the reason he rarely visits the manor.”_

This was wrong.

Powerful people were never kind. But Tsunayoshi was easily the most powerful person in the manor and he seemed so kind. It didn’t make sense. 

_“People don’t just say things like that! How – How could he say something like that? Does he even mean it?”_

_“Since the first time they met, Tsunayoshi has been both his greatest adversary and his greatest advocate,”_

People with power were supposed to be manipulative and cruel and self-serving. But Tsunayoshi just declared his support for a man that didn’t appear to care for him and seemingly asked for nothing in return. 

She didn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: at the beginning of the chapter Tsuna refers to the Ninth as Nonno instead of Nono. This is not a mistake. By using the familial term Nonno - grandfather - he was trying to stress how worried Timoteo was or rather he knows how important family is to Xanxus and was trying to use that to make him talk.


	13. the association (dis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confronts Tsunayoshi and Xanxus seeths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus disassociates a bit here in his rage and Hermione has a bit of a panic attack when her world views are compromised.
> 
> I received some unnecessarily harsh reviews on the previous posting on this chapter. However, they encouraged me to look at the past two chapters again and make some changes to keep characters more in character and to add clarification to the scenes with Hermoine. The changes in the chapter previous to this are few and it is not necessary to re-read it to follow this chapter. Sorry if I've spammed your notifications. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the early years, she found herself cursing Harry Potter. 

She was bitter and spiteful. 

If he hadn’t disappeared maybe Voldemort wouldn’t have risen.

Hundreds of lives could have possibly been saved.

After Harry had disappeared, Dumbledore put all his efforts into training Neville and when he was killed the year the Dark Lord rose, he took Ron under his wing and trained not his magic but his mind.

In the beginning years of the war when they still fought back, he made a place for himself within the Order’s inner circle and she became his most reliable fighter.

But Ron was killed three years into the war.

And then, Dumbledore turned his eyes on her.

He had promised to watch over her family in exchange for her undying loyalty.

Then her family was attacked and she had them _obliviated_.

He never even knew and she never told him. 

Powerful people were never kind.

But maybe Tsunayoshi….

___

He watched the girl as she suddenly stilled. 

Then, she took off down the hallway and with a glance back at the doors he chased after her.

She stopped at the front entrance where the doors were propped open.

He felt her Flames before he found her and when he found her, he saw the young Decimo’s Rain Guardian standing with his gun drawn and pointed at their new Cloud. 

The young Decimo was half in the car looking shocked.

 _“Stand down,”_ the Guardian’s voice was firm and laced with his Flames.

 _“What do you want from him?!”_ she her wand was suddenly in her hand.

She took a step towards them.

The Tsunayoshi stepped fully out of the vehicle and place a hand on his Guardian’s back and spoke something inaudible that resulted in his Guardian narrowing his eyes and lowering his weapon.

 _“What do_ you _want from him?”_ he asked. _“For what reason have you tied yourself to him?”_

He began walking towards her, _“Do you follow him for his power, for his rage?_

_“Or do you follow him for his position?_

_“Clouds do not tie themselves down without just cause.”_

His voice was hard and his face was firm. 

Her arm began to shake and he didn’t know if it were in anger or fear or sorrow.

 _“Or,”_ he stopped with her wand pressed against his chest,

_“Do you follow him because you know that he will provide you with the freedom you crave without stipulation?_

He could imagine – by the way her shoulders shook – that their new Cloud was crying.

The young Vongola’s face grew soft and his voice gentle. 

_“All I want from Xanxus is for him to acknowledge that he is a welcome member of not only the Famiglia but our Family as well. A Family in which you now belong.”_

Tsunayoshi smiled softly and place a hand on her cheek, 

_“You have been burned by those in power and I don’t expect you to trust me,_

_“But know that just like Xanxus and just like your fellow Guardians, if it comes down to it, I will protect you as my own.”_

He caught the young Vongola’s eye and nodded.

He came up beside her and pulled her into a hug.

_“I will be sending Shamal to build her file.”_

And then with a wave and an exasperated yet fond look from his Guardian, the pair left.

 _“How is he real?”_ she asked between sobs.

He just tightened his arms around her.

____

The brat had wonderful yet terrible timing. 

Wonderful because when he actually visited them himself, it was always when it was most appreciated and terrible because his visits always ended in the boss being reminded that there was someone other than those in the Family he had created that actually gave two shits about him.

And while the brat was disgustingly heartwarming and naïve, the boss didn’t usually respond well to positive emotions directed towards him – never had.

So, every time after the brat visited, he and the boss would stay in his office until he came back to himself. 

Sometimes they fought sometimes, sometimes the boss would lose control of his flames, and sometimes they just sat there while he seethed.

At his point, he had managed to get Xanxus to acknowledge his presence. 

He knelt before Xanxus’ chair and took the man’s hands in his allowing his Flames to sooth him.

Xanxus bared his teeth at him but that was the extent of his actions.

The doors burst open and the godfather and the werewolf strode up to the boss’ desk.

He grit his teeth to keep from shouting and rose from the floor not dropping Xanxus’ hand.

_“Get the fuck out of here.”_

_“What’s wrong with him?”_ asked the werewolf. The godfather just went around the desk to his side.

_“None of your damn business, trash.”_

The werewolf, stayed put but the godfather reached out to touch the boss.

The boss growled as though he were a beast.

He smacked the man’s hand away with such force the sound echoed through the room.

 _“Don’t touch him, scum_ ,” he spat barely keeping his voice low.

 _“You said you wouldn’t barge in and yet… here you are,”_ he leveled a glare at the man beside him.

 _“Sirius get over here,”_ the werewolf hissed and when the man complied he turned his attention to him.

_“We came for answers. We need to know what happened to Hermione.”_

_“That’s Varia business. I won’t tell you anything._

_“And until you learn to act like civilized people, you are not welcome in the manor.”_

_“Says who?” hissed the godfather._

He felt the boss dig his nails into his hand and surprised a wince at the sensation.

_“The boss’ Second in Command, trash.”_

_“Second in Command of what?”_ the man snarled.

____

He came back to himself slowly. 

He could feel the shark’s flames before anything.

As his awareness grew, he could feel the man’s hand in his.

Slowly he could feel the bonds with his Guardians resurface.

The shark’s hand was cold – the shark was cold blooded.

Squalo was speaking to someone and even though their voices were familiar he couldn’t determine who.

It was like he was underwater.

No, it was like he was in an inferno. 

The voices were screaming and his skin was burning.

He blinked several times the red of his vision receding as his rage dissipated.

That godfather trash and the werewolf were standing in his office looking frightened yet defiant.

 _“Second in Command of what?”_ the godfather trash challenged.

He grit his teeth and managed to spin his chair to face them. 

Only he could talk to his men like that, the godfather trash had no right.

_“Squadra killer autonoma Vongola Famiglia, trash.”_

The shark stepped back and he drew a gun.

_“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t shoot you where you stand.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question for everyone: does anyone think that I should mark this as mature because of the language and what not?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more khr [@tvkeshi ](%E2%80%9Dtvkeshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Please take a moment to tell me what you think. It means the world


End file.
